A 14 February In Konoha
by NightDuchess
Summary: A couple of oneshots dedicated to my favorite pairings in Naruto universe. NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku, ChoIno & ShikaTema. Spread the love, minna.
1. Part One: Oblivious

Konoha, 14 February

Random place, random timeline

PART 1 – OBLIVIOUS

A Dedication to Naruto & Hinata

_Action speaks louder than words, but is it enough?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Somehow…I've..I've got to tell Naruto-kun…how…do I feel for him…today." Said the beautiful lavender-haired Hyuuga heiress to herself as she walked towards a sole destination; a place where she would make the biggest revelation ever in her whole entire 16 years of life.

She put on small smile, but big enough to conceal the jealousy that had started to nibble from the edges of her heart as she passed by several average-sized shops that took advantage of this special day to make profit by selling chocolates, plushies, red roses and such. And the fact that almost every passers-by walked in pairs, hand-in-hand while some of them took advantage of sneaking a few kisses to their partner had only spark a very foreign feeling inside Hinata.

She quickly swept away some of the rebellious thought from invading her minds as she really need her full concentration for today. Her eyes lit up as she saw the sign board "Ichiraku Ramen" no more than a few metres in front of her.

She looked down at her hands, and suddenly remembered that the red, heart-shaped chocolate-filled box was still firmly clutched in her hands. This is totally not the first time she had ever spent the eve of Valentine's Day, sleepless as she make her home-made chocolates. However, it's definitely gonna be the first time she ever had the courage to give it to the special person that was meant for the chocolates all along, each consecutive years.

Or maybe not…

'No….I can't do this. I just can't' She silently cried to herself.

"_Oi, Hinata. Still planning to burn the candles out tonight?" Her grinning teammate asked her, with a meaningful look on his face._

"_Kiba-kun!"_

"_You know Hinata…you've been waiting for more than 4 years now. You should not hold back this time. He's been away for sometime and now, you should not waste this opportunity when he finally came back" Her other teammate spoke up._

"_Shino-kun?" It was quite awkward to hear a very long sentence from her silent, bug-controller friend. That only meant that they really cared a lot about her._

"_Oi Shino, are you trying to deny us the chance to have the chocolates that Hinata make this year?" _

"_Every year, they were meant for Naruto from the first place. So, Hinata…"_

_She looked up towards Shino, whose gaze was still fixed on the road._

"_Don't give us the chocolates anymore tomorrow. Not that we don't like it, but I think it's about time you give it to him"_

_Shino wasn't one to smile, but Hinata could see the slightly faint curves at the corners of his mouth before it disappeared to fend of a very noisy team-mate who kept on babbling about what the hell about chicks, chocolates and Valentine's Day._

She was so caught up in her self-debate that she didn't realize a pair of blu-sky orbs staring straight into her pale, pearly ones.

"Hinata?"

"Na…Naruto-kun."

"What are you doing standing here all alone?"

"No…Nothing. I just…I just…"

The blonde shinobi just scratched his head in a confused manner. "Is there a problem, Hinata?"

"Na…Naruto!" She gasped, before finding the strength to shove the box into his unexpecting hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto-kun."

With that, she broke of into a small run towards one corner of the street, leaving a very confused boy behind. "Nani?" The poor boy just starred into the box in awe.

Now, you must think that Hinata did not have the chance to express her feelings, but you're definitely wrong.

Let's just say that she managed to write a very special letter to Naruto and attached it to the inner side of the lid. Pray that Naruto won't dig in voraciously into the box and threw the lid into the bin as soon as he opened the box.

If not, Hinata might just have to make him the chocolates once again next year and this time make sure the letter is on top of the lid.

_The End_

NEXT STOP: NEJI & TENTEN

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, minna. Spread the love. For the readers of my other fic "It's Worth The Troubles" and "In Pursuit Of Lady Temari's Consort", I dedicate this to you guys. Don't worry, I'll update them very soon.


	2. Part 2 : Unspoken Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Special thanks to Thami. You are a great reader and reviewer who had become a good friend and supporter.

Konoha, 13 & 14 February

Random place, random timeline

PART 2 – Unspoken Words

A Dedication to Neji & Tenten

_People say that it would be better left unsaid, but unspoken words might cost you a happiness of a lifetime_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten sat on a big log and watched as her teammates were sparring with each other. They were in a secluded side of the forest working their brains and muscles out. Neji reactivated his Byakugan and swiftly dodged a really fast kick from Lee as the Taijutsu expert resumed his stance. The slightly warm afternoon breeze did wonders to assure the brown-haired girl of the promise of serenity.

Her slightly worn body heaved slowly as she tried to catch a few breaths for the lost during her sparring session with the stoic, silent genius of the Hyuuga clan before. Looking back, for these past few years Tenten realized that she's been harboring very special feelings towards the said person…way too long. But, she couldn't find the strength to come clean with it. That's because…he's Neji, of course. The cold, serious and yet alluring Neji.

Tenten sighed. It's really hard to be a girl. You can't just tell the guy you liked him. That's just so…embarrassing. All she could do until now is to savor the moment when she trained with her team-mates because that's when she'll be close enough to Neji.

'I wonder how it feels like to be touched and pampered like a princess. Will his touch be as gentle compared to his jutsus?

"I think we should take a break now, Lee" Neji said between breaths, breaking her away from her trance. "Hai…Neji"

"Anou…Tenten-chan, are you alright?" Her fuzzy eye-browed friend inquired. She blinked faster than normal at Lee, trying to regain composure. She didn't realize that Neji had plopped down beside her. "I'm fine, Lee-kun. What makes you think that I'm sick?"

A warm hand suddenly shot up from her left side, placing itself on top of her forehead, pushing her forehead protector away. Apparently, it was Neji's. His hands are so warm although slightly calloused from his rough trainings for a decade. "Are you having a fever Tenten?" His slow, deep voice resonated within her ears.

That simple act alone was enough to push all of her blood to go up to her face and now she's flushing like her life's hanging on it. She shoved his hands away as if his hands are scorching hot and burning through her skin. "Iie! I'm fine, Neji" Standing up slowly while brushing a few invisible dust away form her dark green pants, she walked towards the training grounds.

"What's wrong, Tenten? I was just trying to help" She heard his voice from behind, as she gathered her kunais, shurikens, and several katanas from the solid earth. As soon as she had finished tucking up the last piece of weaponry inside her holster, without looking back to her teammates, she gave a small wave. "I think I want to cut the training short today. See you later" With that, she walked away.

"I'm confused" Neji rolled his eyes as Lee took Tenten's previous position on the log. "If you ask me, Neji-kun. I think it has something to do with tomorrow" Pale, white eyes landed on his comrade's face. "What about tomorrow?"

Lee sighed. 'Neji-kun's one insensible person, literally' "Tomorrow is 14 February, Neji-kun. The day we youths celebrate the spirit of love" He was in his trademark nice-guy pose.

Neji scoffed. "What does it has anything to do with Tenten?" "Aaaa…that is something you need to find out yourself, Neji. You know, guys need to start a relationship, not the girls" But, all Lee got in response was a…nothing. Neji just closed his eyes as if he's meditating although the truth is he was way confused than before.

"Where did you learn that horrible fact anyway, Lee?"

"How could you find the heart to insult Gai-sensei's useful inputs, Neji?" Lee looked utterly horrified.

Meanwhile…

Tenten had a few more steps before she reached the front door of her house. She is still cursing a certain raven-haired Hyuuga genius.

"He's one ignorant bastard. It's not that I didn't show him how much I cared about him for all these years. Argh…I hate you Hyuuga Neji. I swear the next time I see you, you are so dead." And, the swearing never stopped when she walked past by her mother in the kitchen.

"Tenten, dear. Welcome home" A warm, genuine smile etched on the face of her beautiful mother. Tenten however, didn't have the motivation to look back at her mother in return. Her body's tired and her heart's aching. It felt like breaking into a million pieces. And it all because of that certain someone.

But the ramblings still continued even until she reached her bedroom. She plunked unceremoniously onto the four post silk-covered bed. She kept asking herself whether she was good enough or whether she's still going to be fawning over that idiot (factually, if you know what I mean) on Valentine's Day tomorrow.

Tenten growled and she dove onto the pillow in hopes to block out the oxygen because everybody knows that oxygen is what helping you to think properly and right now, Tenten doesn't want to think properly. It reminded her of Neji and she doesn't want to think about him right now. Oh, second thought. Tenten doesn't want to die of suffocation. Neji doesn't worth her life. Or, does it? If she loves him, it certainly do, right?

The walls shattered as Tenten screamed in frustration.

The next morning of 14 February witnessed a very restless 17 year old Hyuuga Neji walking down the streets of Konoha, turning into several turns, left and right into roads that he had grown accustomed with. The sky had started to become brighter as the sun slowly rose from the east.

The usual 10 minutes walk to Tenten's house seemed like an eternity to him. And the fact that Lee's words were still ringing inside his head did spark a rather edgy feeling inside him. It's like a joke of the century. Neji is a silent, reserved fighter but right now, he's shaking like a 6 year old. When it comes to a fight for love, hell…Neji knew nothing of it. Zero. Nada. Zilch.

"_Neji-kun, what do you think of Tenten-chan?"_

"_Me?" He asked back fervently to Lee, who just nodded in reply._

"_She's a…very warm-hearted person. She cares about other people and…she's a talented weapons expert."_

"_Is that all, Neji-kun? What about her personally, as a girl?"_

"_As a girl? Well…" Neji let his mind trailed onto some of the memories he had with the brown-haired kunoichi. Subconsciously, he started to describe her desirable traits. "She has this silly grin whenever she's embarrassed, and her eyes lit up when she laughs. She's a very determined and confident young woman and after some time, I just realized that she's a grown woman. That explains why whenever we walked together in the streets or anywhere, men fixed their eyes on her and that just annoys me. I just wanted to be the one to have her smiles, her gaze and her everything…" He automatically kept his mouth shut, realizing that he accidentally blurted out his well-kept secret; that he's in love with Tenten._

_He was rewarded with a gentle, friendly pat on his shoulder. "Oi, Neji-kun. If only she could hear this straight from you."_

"_Are you joking Lee? There's no way, I'm finding me saying those things to her. Besides, she should already knew it by herself"_

_Lee sighed, again for the umpteenth time. "Neji, some people say it would be better left unsaid, but those unspoken words may cost you the happiness of your lifetime."_

"…"

"_Don't expect Tenten to wait for you forever, Neji. She's a beautiful girl, so you better gather up your courage and tell her how you feel before someone else does before you"_

"…"

"_I heard that Kankurou might be in town tomorrow and it has something to do with Tenten and Valen…"_

"_Okay…Okay...I'll go to her house tomorrow"_

_Lee smiled triumphantly. 'Yosh! May the force be with you Neji-kun'_

"_Let the Spirit of Love guide you with its pure heart, Neji-kun…"_

"_Okay…would you just go already?"_

"_Err…don't forget to bring the flowers, Neji-kun?" _

_Then later that evening, Konoha witnessed the chasing rampage of a laughing Rock Lee by the pissed-off byakugan-activated young Hyuuga down the streets. _

The door opened to reveal a slightly worn-out Tenten with slightly dark circles under her eyes. Obviously, Tenten didn't manage to reach slumber land last night and it all because of…

"Neji? What the HELL are you thinking? Knocking on my door early in the morning? Thank God that my parents are still sleeping. Ooh…I'm gonna skin you alive, Hyuuga Neji…and I'm gonna…"

"I love you"

"What?" Tenten hit her head several times with her hands. "Am I dreaming? Your drunk right, Neji?"

"No, I'm quite sober Tenten and believe me. I really meant what I told you just now"

"…"

"Here…" He handed her a bouquet of iris and lavender wrapped neatly with a purple ribbon. "I'm sorry I couldn't find roses, they were all reserved since the last few days"

"It doesn't matter, Neji. Oh my god, thank you so much. I never thought that I…"

But the rest of her words remain unspoken as she was pulled into a deep embrace. Neji rested his face on top of her head, his hands made it through her brown locks. They molded perfectly into each other's body and they do not plan to let go for a while now. They were where they belong. In each other's arms.

_The End_

NEXT STOP: SASUKE & SAKURA

A/N: Fluff all the way. Heheh…Spread the Springtime Youth of Love, minna. Thanks for reading. R&R!


	3. Part 3 : Right Here Waiting

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Whatsoever. Masashi Kishimoto Did.

AUTHOR'S VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter is NOT gonna be a very long and happy one. I couldn't find enough inspiration for this couple, but I still wanted to try. SO, gomen-nasai if this chapter sounded crummy. T-T (ardenilia bent down on her knees and bumps her head on the floor…several times…I really mean it…) The song featured in this chapter is performed by Jessica Simpson, entitled "Where You Are". Heh…sappy. I know.

Konoha, 14 February

Random place, random timeline

PART 3 – Right Here Waiting

A Dedication to Sasuke & Sakura

_If you love someone so much and they wanted to leave, then let them be. If you were made for each other, they'll come back to your arms one day_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke….

Just hearing the name went out incoherently from her small, pink lips is already enough to ignite an unexplained feeling deep inside her. Her heart ached upon hearing his name from the others or upon hearing it coming from herself as she whispered to the evening night. Hopelessly wishing that it would somehow reached him, somewhere out there.

'Where did I go wrong? What are the things that I did not have in me? What are my weaknesses that I fail to overcome?'

'Most importantly, why did he go away from us? Leaving his friends, his sensei, his hometown and me'

"_Sakura…you're annoying"_

'Those were his last words to me before I was engulfed in the torturing, silent darkness. I was left lying on the cold bench overnight'

Two years passed by since that bitterly night. Time witnessed the pink-haired kunoichi's ardent attempts in moving on and seeking a new meaning in life. She believed that she had grown stronger and wiser in the arts of fighting and medical abilities. She was no longer the naïve girl who cries over her weaknesses or over her foolish rivalry with Ino just because of a silly infatuation over a boy who only has his heart set on revenge towards his older brother.

**There are times I swear I know you're here**

**When I forget about my fears**

**Feeling you my dear**

**Watching over me**

**My hope seeks**

**What the future will bring**

**When you ride me in your wings and **

**Take me where you are**

**Where you and I will breathe together**

**Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do**

**And you'll be smiling back at me**

**Only then will I be free**

**When I can be where you are**

However…she's still a young lady dreaming and silently hoping every night that one day, the moment will come when she found her true love. And, someone once told her that if you really loved someoneand they wanted to leave, just let them be. If you were made for each other, they'll come back to your arms one day.

That is exactly what she did. After a few months, she accepted the fact that he left without saying goodbye. Because of that, she believed that their paths will cross again sometime in the future.

She'll be waiting for him, alright. It doesn't matter if he came back just for her or other reasons, Sakura will make sure she gave him the Lesson of His Life. After all, she's not Tsunade's apprentice for nothing.

But, she'll let it go for this time. There's still another year before she had to worry about the rest.

Her green emerald eyes were fixed at the full moon in the midnight skies as she enjoyed the scenery from the balcony of her small apartment.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun." She whispered slowly to the gentle breeze as it swept by her rosy cheeks. "I'll be waiting for the day you came back to Konoha"

_The End_

NEXT STOP: CHOUJI & INO

A/N: As sentimental as it seems, spread the love everybody. Thanks for reading. R&R! Sorry for this uninspiring chapter. I promise I'll be writing these craps more….er…I mean I won't be writing such craps anymore. - Ja!


	4. Part 4 : Love At The Last Glance

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did.

Konoha, 13 & 14 February

Random place, random timeline

PART 4 – Love at the Last Glance

A Dedication to Chouji & Ino

_You don't have to look hard enough just to find it. Maybe love is right in front of your eyes all along _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino stood calmly behind the shop's counter, hands flipping the latest edition of woman's magazine. Her blue eyes swept over the headline of an article saying, "Are you lonely this Valentine?"

The 16 years old girl grunted as her hand crumpled the edges of the page. "Stupid Valentine's Day", she muttered under her breath. Heck, she might the Beauty Queen of Konoha alright, (that's what she thinks) but the fact doesn't compliment with the situation she's experiencing right now; she's a dateless person On Valentine's Day which happened to be tomorrow.

And also, to top it off her mom gave her the responsibility to watch over the flower shop starting from three days ago. Responsibilities are good for a ninja, but if it's just any normal day, Ino could tolerate it. But right now, we're talking about 14 February. The most anticipated day of girls worldwide, well minus the single ones LIKE her.

And ever since the first day she took hold of the shop, there were many specimens of the male race swarmed over to her shop. Each and every one of them made reservations of red-roses bouquet for their loved ones. From the few that she knew, the earliest person(s) to drop by at her shop was Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji. Lee, whose girlfriend remained unknown to her, chattered away the surprise he's giving her girlfriend tomorrow. Surprises that include romantic homemade dinner and movie watching at his house. Heck, even Ino herself was surprised that the Green Beast of Konoha was a hopeless romantic at heart. While Neji on the other hand, just remain silent and blushing slightly until Ino broke him from his reverie. "What about you, Hyuuga? What are your plans with your girlfriend tomorrow? It's Tenten right?"

Neji's white pearly eyes widened then narrowed a bit. His eyebrows furrowed, as a mean to conceal his embarrassment. "That's not any of your business, Ino"

Ino rolled her eyes in reply. "Heh, you might think that I asked out of curiosity. But, in order to help you give the best flower for your girlfriend, I need to know what you are planning. If not, the flowers won't match with the event. God knows what taste you boys have in flowers, Neji"

"Sorry, Ino." Neji said slowly after realizing that her intent to help him. Ino just raised her hands in a questioning manner. "So, what's it gonna be?"

It took him almost half a minute to voice out his request. "Ehm…Tenten doesn't seem to like those overly-feminine stuffs. I was thinking of getting her a bunch of red roses, but it seemed so common. I just wanted to give her something that says I loved her but not in an overly-romantic kind of way" His face blushed when he mentioned the word love. 'Weird' Ino thought to herself. Even the infamous stoic, cold-hearted Neji had fallen real hard for the weapon's expert kunoichi.

"I tell you what, Neji. I think the perfect one for your girl would be a posy of pink roses, lavender and a big full-bloom red rose in the middle. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I think it sounds great." There was a slight pause in his words before he continued. "Thanks a lot Ino."

"Don't mention it. Now, you guys just have to come by tomorrow to pick the flowers up ok? I'll get them ready by the morning"

"Ino-san" She looked up at the other guy with the fuzzy eyebrows. "I wish you a great Valentine's day tomorrow."

Her lips formed a very warm smile. "Thanks Lee. You too, Neji" She waved them goodbye as they walked out of the shop. She wrote the reservations inside a big black leather-bound book on the counter. Just as she had finished writing the last line in Neji's booking details, she was pounced by a very familiar white dog.

She screamed at an alarming rate. "What do you think you're doing Kiba! Are you trying to kill me?" She gave Kiba the deadliest glare she could managed as Akamaru barked at her amusingly. The brown-haired Chuunin just grinned. "Nah…I can't kill you, besides who's gonna help me pick a flower for my girlfriend."

"You…have…a…girlfriend?" Her mouth gaped opened upon his revelation.

"Of course I have. What? Don't look at me like I'm gay."

Ino laughed at his remark. "You can't blame me if I've got the wrong idea. You're always hanging out with that bug-friend of yours together…"

"I think it's rude to talk about someone when that someone is also in the same room, Ino" A deep, calm voice interrupted her.

"Shino? What…what are you doing here?"

"Same as Kiba. Getting some flowers for my girlfriend."

"You too?" Ino sweat-dropped. But, she quickly wished away any treacherous thoughts as she tends to both boys.

Her next customer was Naruto and he made a reservation of a posy of white and red roses. She never thought that the blond, loud-mouthed weirdo would be dating someone. And that someone would be the quiet, shy Hinata of the Hyuuga household. Thinking back, these weirdos (including Shino) actually have someone to celebrate their love with tomorrow.

"Oi, Ino. Can I reserve a garland of violets and if it's not too hard, can you put in some wild orchids in the bunch too?" Shikamaru asked lazily, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

"Are you sure this is what you're getting for the Sand girl?"

"Tchh…troublesome women. Do you really have to ask? Temari's not like most girls. She hated roses, so that's why I'm picking something different if I don't want to get beaten to death tomorrow." The dark-haired genius scowled upon having the mental image of him beheaded by the tough, fan-wielder kunoichi the next day if he ever got the wrong choice of flowers. Ino just smile in return. "If that's gonna make her happy, I'll be more than glad to help you."

Placing one of his arms casually on top of the counter, Shikamaru nonchalantly asked her, "What are your plans tomorrow Ino?"

She looked up from the book, pen still clutched tightly in her right hand. "You know I'm not dating anyone Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru let out a small laugh. "Perhaps…you should stop looking hard enough"

"What does that have to mean?"

But all she got in reply was a shrug and a meaningful look from the pineapple head. "I'll come by tomorrow morning to pick it up" Just as the sentences came out, he disappeared behind the door.

'I wish I had use Shintenshin No Jutsu to find out what he meant and then I'll mess his brainy head…' Ino was grinning menacingly until a new customer came in.

"God knows Ino, when you had that 'evil' smile on your face, someone's definitely gonna get injured"

"A...Asuma-sensei? Don't tell me you too?"

Later that night, she had nothing interesting to do much. So, she did the best thing a girl could do in the moments of boredom; call another girl friend.

"How are you doing?"

"Yeah, great. How about you Ino?"

"Same here. So….Sakura…"

"Yeah…"

"What are your plans for tomorrow…since it is Valentine's Day?" Ino didn't really want to ask Sakura about that since she knew ever since Sasuke went away from Konoha, her pink-haired friend shied away from most guys who tried to approach her.

"Well…I don't know how to say this Ino."

"You should go out with somebody you know. You can't be waiting for Sasuke forever."

Sakura exhaled a deep breath on the other end. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier Ino, but I'm going out with Lee tomorrow. He's been asking me all this years, I just guess I should give him a chance right now. He just said that he has a surprise for me."

She's going out with Lee? Sakura…Lee's girlfriend?

"What…that's great…I'm happy for you. I'm sure that you'll have a great time with Lee tomorrow"

"You think so? Well…how about you then?"

"Mm…me? Nah…I'm not that lucky like you girls. I'm just gonna be at the shop…we had lots of flower reservations for tomorrow"

"I really hope you'll find that person soon, Ino"

"Gee…thanks Sakura. It's not everyday you could hear a friend say sweet things to you"

There was a faint laugh at the other receiver. "Enjoy it while you can, Ino"

The next morning, she helped her mother in preparing all the reservations so they would be ready by the time their respective 'owner' dropped by to pick them up. She was busy tying one pink-colored ribbon onto a bouquet when her mother came in from the back door, carrying a white box filled with lots of red, pink and white flowers.

"Are you sure you want to stay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, mom…It's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

"It's Valentine's Day. Your friends are celebrating it. SO, why don't you go out and have some fun?"

"Heh…they are celebrating with their special someone. I don't see why I should be in the picture"

"Anyway…you deserved the day off to yourself Ino. I could manage the shop by myself"

Ino laughed miserably to herself. It's not like out of the blue, a miracle would happen and her Prince Charming would came walking through the front door.

Then, there was a loud rapping on the door.

Ino froze. Slowly, her eyes moved towards the shop's entrance. And, there he was…dressed in out of his daily attire.

"Chouji?"

"Good morning Ino, Yamanaka-san."

"I didn't remember having your name on the reservation list, Chouji"

"Ehmm…." His reddening face turned a shade deeper. "I'm not here for the flower, Ino. I came here for you"

Ino blinked several times. "Me? What do you mean Chouji?"

The adorable, plump Akimichi heir turned to her mother. "Yamanaka-san, if you don't mind. May I ask your daughter out today, since it's a very special day?" His eyes filled with unspoken hope and perhaps…love.

"By all means, Chouji. Please do. She really needs to have some fun and not working today"

"Mom!" Ino cried, blushing profusely.

"Now…run along you two. Have fun!" Her mother grinned while pushing the two out of the shop.

She kept glaring at her mom for pushing them out of the shop.

"I'm sorry it took me a long time to ask you out Ino"

"I still couldn't catch what are you trying to say, Chouji"

"I've been meaning to tell you this. And, I was ready to walk out of this door today if you said no. I just need some time to gather the strength to tell you that…I've been having these feelings for you Ino. I think I like you…but, it's okay if you think I should just forget it" Chouji's head hung low in embarrassment.

Ino jumped at him and pulled him into a deep embrace. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, big guy? Are you trying to make me suffer?"

Chouji just grinned as he looked down at the blonde girl beside her. Their hands joined in a deep link as they walked down the streets. "Happy Valentines'…" Her dainty finger went up to his mouth. "No, I don't want to hear that. I think I had an earful of those crappy greetings. Let's just talk about us and what are we going to do for today, ne?" She winked as she tightened her hold onto Chouji's big, muscular arms.

"You know…Shikamaru told me that I should worked harder to win your heart, Ino"

"He did? Well, he told me that I should stop looking harder to find that somebody"

They looked at each other in a questioning manner before they broke into laughter. This is what you call Fate and it has indeed played a big part for the both of them. She's been trying really hard to find true love for all this time; and he was there all along beside her. Chouji was her best friend, a friend who never fails to be the first person to offer a shoulder to cry on and share her problems. A friend worth to be a lover himself.

_The End_

FINAL STOP: SHIKAMARU & TEMARI

A/N: Spread the love, minna. Have great productive and happy days ahead! -


	5. Part 5 : Troublesome Expression

Disclaimer: I would never have the rights to own Naruto and Co. That will only happen if I became his family member. Duh, you know it'll never happen even if I keep praying and be nice everyday. -

A/N: The song featured in this chapter is performed by Jim, entitled "You Must Tell Her". Heh…I don't even own this song either but it's one of my favorites. This final chapter is dedicated especially for Rama chan, LaZyEnErGeTiC & t3ddiE0x. You guys are the best! Love you all!

Konoha, 14 February

Random place, certain timeline starting from Sasuke's disappearance.

PART 5 – Troublesome Expressions

A Dedication to Shikamaru & Temari

_Say her name, tell her how you really feel if only for once. It might be enough, before it's too late_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know a girl who's broken-hearted**

**Over a boy who could not share his feelings**

**She really loved him**

"_Oi, cry-baby. Why don't you get up from your lazy-ass and start to do something productive for once will you?" She stood there, with her hands on her shapely hips. Her turquoise eyes were fixed intensely at the dark pineapple-styled haired boy who was lying on his back. His right leg perched on top of his other one, his hands crossed under his head. _

_Annoyed onyx-eyes returned the same intensity as the girl's and he grunted. "What does it has to do with you anyway, you noisy woman. Besides, why do I have to deal with you from the first place? Gah…troublesome"_

_And, he was rewarded with a large bump on his innocent, unsuspecting head._

_He winced in pain as he rubbed the throbbing spot, in the same time telling himself that he should restrain from letting out any provoking words to the already provoked blonde-haired girl in front of him. The said person was grinning cockily at him, as she leant towards him until their faces nearly touched. 'What the hell is she doing?' His head jerked forward, closing in leaving a very dangerous gap between their lips. Temari's hands had found their way to the back of his head, intentionally pressing deeper at the aching spot. 'Itei…'_

_She formed her lips into a pout as she mocked him in a very 'adorable' small voice. "Aww…is Shikamaru-kun hurt? Too bad…what can Temari do about it?" Her eyelashes fluttered ingenuously, sweeping her glowing cheeks. 'You could let me continue on with cloud-watching and don't bother me for the whole day'_

_Well, that's what Shikamaru wanted to say. But God knows that the only words that came out was…"Nothing?" _

"_Wrong answer, Shika-kun" Her grin turned more devilishly than before. 'Oh-uh…not good' He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the next blow._

_However, all he could feel was a soft nudge on his lips and a warm breath mixing with his own. A faint scent of white lilies graced his sense in that heart-pounding moment. 'So soft…even clouds are not like this'_

_The kiss broke off as fast as it initiated. Her now flushing fair skin turned another shade deeper. Both of them surely did not expect the kiss to happen. Well, not on his part certainly. As they stared into each other's eyes, one waiting for the other to broke them from this trance. _

_Temari gathered a little bit of courage left inside her but still refused to look at him straight in the eyes. "I'm going back to Suna tomorrow…"_

**And I know a boy who could not say just feeling or words that would make her day**

**It hurt her, though he really lovedher**

_The next morning Temari and her younger brothers were standing at the Main Gate of Konoha, all prepared to take leave for Sunagakure. She was in a good mood and that is just simply because the presence of the Nara heir, standing tall with that unusual smug expression on his face._

_She looked at him like he wanted to say something to her. While, he looked at her like he didn't really have to tell her anything. And then Kankurou & Gaara broke the intense atmosphere._

_She didn't want to show that she's on the verge of vulnerability. So, instead of letting that lazy-ass get the best of her, she put on her usual mask of superiority as she glanced back over her shoulder. _

"_If anything happens, we'll come and help. Is that alright, Mr. Crybaby?"_

"_Tch…you talk too much. That's why you women are…" _

_She could only laugh helplessly, in means to hide the disappointment inside her heart. She hoped that she could hear other words that would meant especially for her. After what happened yesterday, would it be that easy for him to forget everything? _

_Anyway, he didn't finish his sentence before. 'Lazy-bum'_

_He noticed that there was a certain glint in her eyes. If only he was more observant, he would realize that the glint can only be found in the eyes of women…in love. _

**If there's a lesson to be learn, it's a hard one to take**

**Want to falls apart; it's so hard to un-break**

**So, don't you ever make that mistake**

A few months later, she had found herself paying frequent visits to Konoha due to the responsibility of being the link between the two villages. She crossed paths with him once in a while, but responsibilities set the relationship apart and both of them were hanging on a thin line. Every time she stumbled upon him whether at the streets, the office or the academy building; he always managed to lift her spirit up, but not high enough to break the rising invisible walls between them.

While Shikamaru on the other hand, was having a battle of his own. His opponent was none other than his brain. His heart kept telling him to walk up to her and tell her how much he had been missing her in his life. While his brain kept reminding him that such things are too troublesome for him to handle and so, he should let time decide what would happen. Being Shikamaru, he let his brain do the entire rational stuffs.

That's when he made a mistake.

**Tell her you love her**

**How much you love her**

**Don't turn away**

**Don't be afraid**

**Tell her you love her**

**Time watches on and the boy grew older**

**Everyday wondering if he told her something**

**Would it be different?**

PRESENT DAY, 13 February

She had finished her role as a guest instructor and examiner during a Chuunin exam briefing that day. From the corners of her eyes, she could see the silhouette of man who had been gracing her dreams every night, whose name is in her every heart beat.

Time had certainly taken its toll on the 16 year old raven-haired Chuunin. His hairstyle didn't change much but he had certainly grown taller than her and he had shed all those baby fats, leaving a sculpted, refined and handsome face.

She had finished tucking her metal fan at the back of her sash when she was approached by three of her 'students', Konohamaru and his friends. One of them was the red-headed girl who had grown to idolize her ever since she and her brothers helped Konoha during a retrieval mission a few years before.

"Temari-sensei…we have something for you." The little girl forwarded a pink wrapped box, another one wrapped in a purple paper imprinted with designs of golden hearts and a white rose to her hands.

"What.. what are these, Moegi-chan?" The Jounin kunoichi blinked at the quite 'foreign' objects on her hands.

Konohamaru butted in. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, sensei. Well, actually it was Moegi-chan's idea to gift you something for tomorrow since it's a very special day."

'Valentine's Day?'

She gave them a very warm smile as she arched one eyebrow in a quizzical manner. "And, what do people do on Valentine's Day?"

Konohamaru burst into laughter, obviously amused at the fact that their sensei is clueless about 14 February, assuming the sensei is a woman. Moegi glowered at her teammate's outburst. "Konohamaru-chan!"

"Anou…Temari-sensei, my nee-chan said that 14 February every year is the day that people would appreciate someone they loved or cared about by giving them presents or flowers" The boy with the glasses told her.

"Aaa…do they give presents to show that they love a person?"

Moegi nodded enthusiastically as she looked up at the beautiful blonde kunoichi. Upon seeing the excitement in the little girl's eyes, Temari didn't have the heart to disappoint them by refusing the gift.

"Should I open it right now?" She received a hopeful glance in reply before she opened the pink box.

"Oh my…" She held up one of the purple satin hair ribbon from the silk bed in her dainty fingers. At the middle of each ribbon were two white lily-shaped crystals.

"They'll look good on you Temari-sensei. I even bought four of them for you."

Admiring the soft material in fascination, she wondered. "How did you know that white lilies are my favorite?"

The three of them just shrugged in innocence.

'Probably my perfume' Temari mused to herself.

"You sure put your ninja skills to good use huh? Anyway, thank you minna. This is the first gift I've ever received. It's lovely" She grinned at the three youngsters before preparing to take a leave.

"Temari-sensei, someone asked me to ask you this." Konohamaru asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ask me what Konohamaru?"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Temari-sensei?"

Her fingers automatically grabbed the boy's cheek, shaking him in the process. While in the same time, hints of blushes started to appear on her cheeks. "Who told you about such things…hmm?"

"Itei…But…Kiba-san asked me to…eheh…" Without finishing his sentence, Konohamaru laughed goofily before disappearing into clouds of smoke, dragging his bespectacled friend behind.

'Kiba…I should have known. He'll never give up won't he?'

"Do you miss him, Temari-sensei? Did he tell you he loves you?" Moegi asked excitedly towards her idol.

Temari let out a small sigh. This little girl is really persistent and being somebody who secretly wanted a little sister herself, Temari didn't think it would hurt if she entertained the little rascal for a while. Besides, it's just gonna be between the two of them.

She looked around her to make sure that the other occupants of the room were not in hearing range.

"To tell you the truth, Moegi-chan…I used to fall in love with a certain someone but I never know how he feels for me. I gave him my first kiss, in hopes that he'll understand how I felt for him. But, he just let me go away without saying a word. Every time I meet him, I wished that he would say something. Does he love me or not?"

It's true that Temari cannot move forward or backwards in her life. She cannot turn back time to undo the moment they kissed. And she cannot move on by forgetting everything, because that will only kill her slowly from the inside, especially when she'll be working together with him from now.

"If it hurts you so much, sensei, why don't you just forget him?"

"I wish I could, Moegi-chan. You can fall in love with someone in such a short time, but to forget that someone, it'll take you a lifetime to do that. Until now, I'm still waiting to hear those words from him" Temari shifted uncomfortably on her seat, as she began to feel the warmth rising to her cheeks. She quickly blinked the invisible tears away before it became noticeable by anyone.

**If there's a lesson to be learn, it's a hard one to take**

**Want to falls apart; it's so hard to un-break**

**So, don't you ever make that mistake**

Later that night, Temari lay on the bed after a nice hot shower. Remembering the moments with Moegi, she laughed at herself for being soft-hearted. Stretching her body slowly, her hands accidentally knocked down all of her newly-received presents from the edge of her bed. She bent down half way to pick up the purple-colored box, only to find the contents scattered on the wooden floor. One of them was a small white floral patterned fan and a nicely folded paper. 'I didn't notice there was a note with it' Slowly, her hands moved to the said note, flipping it open.

_To the most beautiful woman in the world, I hope that I could see you once again. Will I be able to be a part of your life?_

_Please give me the answers tonight at the bridge upon the lake._

_Love,_

_The man who'd die for you_

"Cheesy…this must be from Kiba." She broke into an extremely amused laughter. 'This is so classic'. She laughed full-heartedly, nearly choking on her breath before falling ungraciously from the bed.

"Well then…let's just settle this once and for all, lover-boy." Hastily, she picked herself up from the floor and started to look through her luggage for a quick change.

In the next 25 minutes, she arrived at the promised place between her and her 'mysterious' admirer, who she already knew who he was. He should have been there already, assuming that she should have read the note hours before.

Mind you, Kiba is a very sweet, good looking guy and obviously, very determined. He had been showing his interest towards her since she's been making Konoha her second home. He kept appearing at the strangest places and at the unexpected times just to get her attention. And being Kiba, he's never afraid to tell her how he feels for her, and every time Temari would casually wave it aside like a normal conversation. Besides, he's one of Shikamaru's close friends. That's not a very good thing.

She might seem heartless, and she could've accepted him if she wanted but, what's the point if he's the one who would end up getting hurt eventually. He's perfect and all but he's not the man she had fallen in love with from the first place.

She kept on debating with herself until she felt the presence of someone approaching behind her back.

"I know it's you, Kiba. I've told you many times, it's never gonna work out between us. I can't accept you because I already gave my heart to someone else and even if that someone kept ignoring it, I won't grow tired waiting for him"

A pair of masculine hands shot up from behind, encircling her neck. He slowly kissed on top of her head, savoring the scent of white lilies. The first scent that had ever lingered through his sense, through his mind and finally found its way to his heart. And the scent that reminded him of his first kiss with her.

"Kiba…what do you think you're doing? I told you before…"

"You're still wearing the same perfume…I should've stopped you back then. I should've told you I loved you two years ago"

"What? You don't even know me that time. You're out of your mind…" She turned around in his embrace, and instead of a Kiba, there standing in front of her was none other than…him. "Shikamaru?"

**Tell her you love her**

**How much you love her**

**Don't turn away**

**Don't be afraid**

**Tell her you love her**

The dim moonlight shone over his face. His usual mask of ignorance was well-replaced with his true demeanor; a face of a regretful man. "I'm sorry I made a mistake for being silent all these times. I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me. I knew I'll lose you to someone else, but I'm not good in troublesome stuffs like this" His eyes were closed like he's struggling really hard to prevent himself from looking at her face.

Lord knows how long she had been waiting for this moment to happen. "I…it doesn't matter. As long as you're here with me, that wou…would be enough" She pried his eyes open with the gentlest touch and he leant forward to catch her full, gloss-tinted lips with his own. "I was hoping that you'll be wearing the purple ribbon tonight" He said, as he took in the full view of her face illuminated by the beams of the moon. "Hey…how do you know? It's from Moegi-ch…ohh…" A smile graced his thin, alluring lips. "It was from you all along?" He nodded innocently and by that time his hands had already found their way behind her, trailing across her back.

She stared amusingly at him. "You're evil do you know that?"

He shrugged and his smirk grew wider.

"Do you know what I do to evil people like you?" She had this very familiar grin to him.

'Oh-uh…' His smirk had gone that instant.

BUMP!

So, without both of them realizing, the clock had stroke midnight and thus the first few minutes of 14 February had witnessed the union of lovers separated by time and silence. He held her tightly in his arms, afraid of letting go as she slowly rubbed the newly-formed bump on his head.

Some things will never change…

_The End_

_(For good…)_

A/N: There you go. The finale. The fluffy finale. I'm sorry if this fic seem so simple but it's the only thing that I could bring out from the gazillion stuffs jumbling inside my brain….eheh…- Have great productive and joyful days ahead! R&R!

See you next fic!

Love,

ardenilia


End file.
